The film industry is showing a growing trend that is the product placement in film, as it provides a new business and new source of revenues. This product placement can be for example the placement of a bottle of a major brand of soda in a film. This operation can also consist in replacing all the bottles in the scenes of a film by other bottles. For example, all the bottles of wine can be replaced by bottles of water or soda.
In film industry using mono camera capture or 2D shooting, the object placement is typically done once in the video scene before shooting occurs. Later replacing or adding of a wanted object is also possible by post processing methods but it is quite challenging regarding potential costs it can lead, notably for placing the object in numerous video scenes throughout the whole film.